Opening/Meet the Highwind Family
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present.... Nemo Pan Chorus: (Singing) The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you planned Really can come true The second star to the right Shines with a light that’s rare And if it’s Mysticland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Singing) Twinkle twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Singing) And when our journey is through Each time we say good night We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open to a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We cut to a three story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice over) That corner house over there is the home of the Highwind family. And Nemo Pan chose this particular house because there are people there who believe in him. There was Shera Highwind.... (In the window of the second floor master bedroom, a woman with brown eyes and short brown hair tied in a ponytail and wearing glasses, a green dress and dark brown shoes is getting ready for something while humming) Shera: Cid, do hurry! We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice over) Shera believed that Nemo Pan is the spirit of youth. But her husband, Cid.... (Searching for something frantically in a dresser nearby is a man that has blue eyes, short bleach blonde hair and is wearing a pair of brown goggles on his head, a white band-aid on the left side of his head, a white long-sleeved shirt, olive green pants, and brown boots. He is Cid Highwind, Shera’s husband) Cid: Shera, unless I find my goldern cufflinks, we don’t go to the party! And if we don’t go to the party, I can never show my face in the Rocket Town office again! And if I can never...! (He bumps his head on an open drawer and rubs his head in pain) Cid: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice over) Well, Cid is a practical man. (We then move to the third floor nursery through the window) Narrator: (Voice over) The kids and pets, however, Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, and Russell, as well as their friends, neighbors, and babysitters, Camille, Ed, Edd with two Ds or Double D, and Eddy respectively, believe that Nemo Pan is real and made him the hero of all their nursery games. (In the nursery, two boys, a girl, and two creatures are role-playing a duel. The first boy is 10 years old with short spiky gold brown hair, red brown eyes, and wearing a pair of yellow goggles with a black strap on his head, a white tanktop underneath a blue short-sleeved hoodie, yellow wristbands, light gray capris, white socks, and green and white shoes. He is Takato Matsuki, Shera and Cid’s son. The second boy is a 6 year old Asian with short black hair and wearing a yellow baseball cap, a yellow short-sleeved boy scout shirt, an orange bandana around the neck, a banner with boy scout badges, a brown belt, orange shorts, beige socks, and brown shoes. He is Russell, Shera and Cid’s youngest son. The girl with them is a 12 year old with short brown hair tied in a ponytail by a pearl scrunchy and green eyes, and is wearing a yellow long-sleeved sailor dress with a dark aqua green bandana and an orange collar, and white boots. She is Camille, the Highwinds’ friend and neighbor. The first creature is a tall red dinosaur-type Digimon with bat wing-like ears, three white claws on his hands and feet, and a white chest and belly, yellow eyes, and gray markings around his body. He is Guilmon, Takato’s Digimon partner and pet. The second creature is a small purple imp-type Digimon with a white face, green eyes, a yellow mischievous emoji-like face on his chest, a tiny black nose, three white claws on his feet, and is wearing a pair of red gloves and a red bandana around his neck. He is Impmon, Russell’s Digimon friend and pet. In the game, Russell is playing Nemo Pan, whilst Guilmon is playing a pirate, Camille is playing Nemo’s comrade, Impmon is playing Nemo’s friend and partner, Flip, and Takato is playing as Nemo’s nemesis, Captain Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg. The reason why: Nemo cut off Zorg’s hand in order to save Flip from being killed by the captain and fed it to a water-type alligator Pokemon named Feraligatr, and ever since then, Zorg replaced his missing hand with a hook and refused to leave Mysticland until he kills Nemo in revenge. As they dueled, Takato cornered Russell and Impmon on top of a dresser near a bed) Takato: (Imitating Zorg) Blast you, Nemo Pan! Guilmon: (Imitating a pirate) Get him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! Camille: Come on, Nemo! Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Take that! Impmon: (Imitating Flip) Give up, Captain Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg? Give up? (Takato smirks and opens a drawer beneath Russell’s feet, causing him to fall in the drawer and making Camille make a fake gasp) Camille: (Pretends to gasp) You coward! Takato: (Imitating Zorg) Coward? Little ol’ me? (He then waves his right hand that is holding a hanger in front of Russell to make it look like a hook) Takato: (Imitating Zorg) Well, maybe that’ll teach you for cutting off my hand! (Suddenly, a 13 year old girl with neck-length brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a white button-up short-sleeved shirt with a red neck ribbon underneath a blue button-up sleeveless vest, a blue knee-length skirt, white socks, and grayish black shoes walked by, carrying a towel when she noticed something wrong with Takato’s acting. She is Haru Yoshiaki, Cid and Shera’s daughter) Haru: No, no, Takato. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Takato chuckles sheepishly and switched the hanger onto his left hand) Takato: (Chuckling sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Haru. (The five resumed playing while Haru chuckled a little and walked to the exit) Narrator: (Voice over) Haru, the daughter, not only believed, but she was also the supreme authority of Nemo Pan, and all of his adventures. (In the hallway, Haru noticed a blonde furry chubby Golden Retriever and wearing a brown leather collar that makes him talk walking to the nursery with a tray with a medicine set. He is Dug, the Highwind Family’s dog servant) Haru: Aw, Dug. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Dug: (Nods) That’s right! Your parents’ orders in order to make you and the others feel better…. (Turns sharply) ''Squirrel! ''(Changes the subject) ''Go back to what you’re doing please. ''(After Haru left, Dug goes into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Dug, the servant, being a talking dog, kept his opinions to himself. And dealed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Dug, after walking over a pillow on the floor, then placed the tray on a nearby table while humming. Afterwards, he then picked the pillow up and walked towards the bed where Camille, the boys, and the Digimon are playing) Impmon: (Imitating Flip) Take that! Takato: (Imitating Zorg) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Russell’s out of his hands. Russell, Impmon, and Camille ran to the other bed so Russell can retrieve it while Takato and Guilmon chased after them. Dug then brought the pillow to the first bed) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Not if I do it first! (Russell then grabbed his toy sword) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Takato in the face) Takato: Ouch! Camille: Are you alright, Takato? Takato: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Russell: Sorry, Takato. Takato: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Dug placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Takato: (Imitating Zorg) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Oh yes, we will! Impmon: (Imitating Flip) Take that! (Dug meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C) Dug: (Chuckles) A little OCD. (He then went to work on the medicine) Takato: (Imitating Zorg) Hold still, you brat! (He attempts to pretend stab Russell, but he dodged and Takato accidentally ripped a bed-sheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Impmon: (Groans) Takato.... Takato: Didn’t mean it. Camille: Cid is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Takato: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Impmon: He does have a point. Guilmon: My sentiments exactly. (Agreeing, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon resumed their game) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Back, back, back, you villain! (Takato and Russell lock toy swords) Takato: (Imitating Zorg) Insolent pup! (Hearing Takato say this, Dug stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw) Dug: What did you call me? Impmon: Not you, we’re playing. (After realizing from Impmon, Dug was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Wicked pirate! (Takato swung his toy sword at Russell and Impmon, but they dodged) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Missed us! Impmon: (Imitating Flip) Missed us, now you gotta kiss us! Takato: (Imitating Zorg) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Dug puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw and grimaced at the taste) Dug: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! (Russell tried to pretend stab Takato, but missed) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) Take that! (Impmon tried again, but missed too) Impmon: (Imitating Flip) And that! (Then they both pretend stabbed Takato) Russell and Impmon: (Imitating Nemo and Flip) And that! (Takato collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. Guilmon pretend to be horrified) Guilmon: (Imitating a pirate, in pretend horror) Oh no, Captain! (But before they could anything else, Cid comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Cid: Guys, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Dug, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again) Dug: Here I go again. (Takato noticed Cid and got up) Takato: Oh, hi, Father. (Thinking Takato is still playing, Russell got angry) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) ''You old bilge rat! ''(Thinking Russell is calling him that, Cid got shocked on what he said) Cid: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Russell felt guilty as Cid started to scold him) Cid: Russell, why...?! (Camille, Takato, and the Digimon spoke up on Russell’s behalf) Takato: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Nemo Pan. Guilmon: Yeah, he was being Nemo Pan himself. Impmon: And Takato was Captain Zorg. Camille: And I was just being Nemo’s comrade. Takato: And Impmon was Nemo's partner, Flip. Guilmon: And I was being one of Zorg’s pirates. Dug: (Ignoring them while rebuilding) Almost done. (Realizing now, Cid resumed his search) Cid: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Dug’s paw, causing the Golden Retriever to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Cid: Oh, Dug, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Cid: Where are those goldern cufflinks?! (Glaring at Cid, Dug, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower) Dug: Try again. (Hearing Cid say that, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Takato: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Cid: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Cid’s cufflinks, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon got shocked) Takato: (Whispering) Russell, the buried treasure, where is it? Russell: (Whispering) I don’t know. Impmon: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Russell) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Camille spoke up quietly) Camille: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Russell: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) ''I forgot where it is too! ''(Suddenly, Cid, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bed-sheet and got angry) Cid: The bed-sheet! What happened?! Takato: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Cid calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Takato off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Cid: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Cid: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Cid puts it on, Russell ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite Camille, Takato, and the Digimon trying to stop him) Russell: Hooray! You found it! Cid: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Russell suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Cid: Don’t paw me, Russell! This is my gosh darned last clean...! (Suddenly, Russell’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Cid’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Cid: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Cid: No! (Shera then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Shera: Cid, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Cid then points at his drawn shirt-front for Shera to see) Cid: Shera, look! (Shera turned and noticed) Shera: Cid! Cid: I didn’t do this! Ask them kids and Digimon! (Shera turned to Camille, the boys, and the Digimon, who felt guilty) Impmon: It’s only chalk. Camille: Yeah. Takato: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Shera: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Guilmon: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (Camille, Impmon, and the boys motioned Guilmon to stop, which made the red Digimon confused by their reaction as he continued) Guilmon: And Haru said.... Cid: “Haru?” “Story?” (Guilmon suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Cid’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Haru.” Camille, Impmon, and the boys gave Guilmon a brief glare, now seeing that Haru will get in trouble) Impmon: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Guilmon. Camille: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Cid: I should’ve known. Haru? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Haru’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Haru comes in with a jug and towel) Cid: HARU?! Haru: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Cid: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Cid’s shirt-front yet, Haru noticed Shera’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Haru: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Shera: Thank you. Cid: (Impatiently) Haru.... Shera: (Ignoring Cid) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Cid: (Losing his patience) Shera, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Haru suddenly sees Cid’s shirt-front and got shocked) Haru: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Cid: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Cid’s anger, Takato counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Cid at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Shera then came up to Cid with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Shera: Now, Cid, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Cid looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Cid: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Haru in anger as she, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Cid: Haru? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing Camille and the kids and Digimon’s heads with all those silly stories? Haru: But they aren’t. Cid: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Cid: Captain Borg, Nemo Pirate! Haru: It’s Nemo Pan, Father. Takato: And it’s Zorg, not Borg. Cid: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The Digimon and the kids try to convince Cid otherwise) Cid: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Cid: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Cid down, Shera tried to tie his tie around his neck) Shera: Now, Cid.... Cid: “Now, Cid” this, “Now, Cid” that...! (As Dug almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Cid: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Cid” will have his say! Shera: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Cid: Shera, Haru’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Haru: Father! Shera: Cid! Takato and Russell: What?! Guilmon and Camille: No! Dug and Impmon: (While Dug dropped the last three blocks in shock) You can’t! Cid: I mean it! (To Haru) ''Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! ''(Haru bowed her head down in sadness) Cid: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Dug’s paw again. Afterwards, he and Dug started to stumble around and Dug fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Cid when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Cid, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Cid then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Shera, the Digimon, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Shera, the Digimon, and the kids: Oooh.... (Cid recovered and noticed Shera, the Digimon, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Dug instead) Shera, the Digimon, and the kids: (While coddling Dug) Poor Dug. Dug: I’m okay. Cid: (Shocked) “Poor Dug?” Dug: Are you alright, Master Cid? (Cid got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Cid, ignoring Dug’s question) Cid: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Russell: (Hugging Dug in defense) No, Father, no! (Cid grabbed Dug by the collar and dragged him towards the door with Russell hanging onto the Golden Retriever) Cid: Yes! There will be no more dog servants in this house! (Shera picks Russell up, making him release Dug) Russell: (Sadly) Goodbye, Dug. (Dug waved goodbye back at Russell as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Cid. During this, Cid mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Cid: (Sarcastically while taking Dug out) “Poor Dug.” Oh, yes, “Poor Dug.” But “Poor Cid” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Cid released Dug and searched for the leash) Cid: For goodness sake, where’s the leash? (He noticed Dug sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Cid: Thanks. (He hooks the leash on Dug’s collar and suddenly noticed the Golden Retriever’s sad look) Dug: I’m sorry, Master Cid. Cid: Oh, Dug, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Dug’s water-bowl with water) Cid: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Dug and placed it next to him) Cid: And the children and Digimon aren’t puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Dug, people have to grow up. (He pats Dug on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Shera is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, and the Digimon in their beds, with three boys watching. One boy is a 12 year old with yellow skin, black stubby hair strands on the top of his head, a black unibrow, and is wearing a red and white striped shirt underneath his green jacket, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ed, the Highwinds’ friend, neighbor, and babysitter. The second boy is a 12 year old with black stringed hair tucked underneath his black sockhat with white lines, a gap in the middle of his top teeth, and is wearing a red orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes. He is Edd, or Double D, also a friend, neighbor, and babysitter of the Highwinds. The last boy is a 12 year old with three long black hair strands sticking out, light pink skin, and is wearing a yellow bowling shirt with purple rims, a white collar rim button, and a red horizontal stripe, blue pants with a white fuzzy dice string sticking out of his pocket, white socks, and red shoes. He is Eddy, another friend, neighbor, and babysitter of the Highwinds. The three also love the stories of Nemo Pan and were just told of what happened. As Haru laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Cid said to her earlier) Haru: But Mother, I don’t want to grow up. (Shera reassured her as she tucked Haru in) Shera: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Ed: But you will talk about it with him, right? Shera: Of course, Ed. Double D: That’s good. Eddy: I hope you will talk about it. Shera: (Tucking Camille in bed) Indeed, Double D and Eddy. Camille: What he said about Nemo was awful. Takato: Yeah, he even called him an “absolute poppycock.” (Shera tucks Takato in bed) Shera: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Takato. He was just probably upset. Impmon: And besides, Shera said she’ll talk to Cid about it. Guilmon: I hope everything will turn out fine in the end. (Russell, upset about Dug being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Russell: (Sadly) Poor Dug. (Sniffs) ''Out there all alone. ''(Shera caresses Russell’s hair to calm him and tucks him in) Shera: Don’t cry, Russell. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Shera was about to walk to the window, Russell noticed Cid’s missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Russell: Mother? Shera: Yes? Russell: The buried treasure. (Shera accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Shera: Now, children, Digimon. Don’t judge Cid too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Haru and Camille spoke up) Haru: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Camille: He might return. (Shera stopped and got confused) Shera: “He?” Haru: Yes. Nemo Pan. You see, the other night, Camille and I found something that belongs to him. Shera: And what’s that? Haru: His shadow. Shera: (Surprised) Shadow? Haru: Yeah. Camille: Dug had it, but we took it away and hid it after we convinced him to give it to us. (Concerned, Shera was about to speak when the Eds, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Double D: It’s okay, Shera. If Nemo does come, we’ll make sure he gets his shadow back no matter what. Ed: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Eddy: You can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Shera gave in and agreed) Shera: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Shera: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Shera: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Haru, Takato, and Russell then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly while singing) Haru, Takato, and Russell: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Shera: (Singing while Russell finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Shera: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Eds with a hopeful look) Shera: Ed, Double D, Eddy, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Eds: We promise. (Shera smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Eds) Shera: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Shera then exited the nursery) Shera: Good night. (The Eds nodded a good night and went to bed. Shera then left to go meet up with Cid and go to the party) ‘Coming up: The kids, the Digimon, and their babysitters meet Nemo Pan, as well as Flip, Icarus, Louie, Cecilia, Roxy, and the Total Drama girls, and their adventures in Mysticland begins.’ Category:Fan Fiction